


Mi propio destino

by Poppy1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Animagus, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is Lord Black, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Horcrux Destruction, Independent Harry Potter, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Martial Arts, Molly Weasley Bashing, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Parselmouth Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Slow To Update
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy1/pseuds/Poppy1
Summary: Todo iba "bien" hasta que Harry empezó a cuestionarse el manejo del mundo mágico.Una historia diferente en donde Harry se manejara de manera muy diferente a la que espera un director entrometido después de todo es su propio destino en el que solo él tiene voz y voto sobre las decisiones a seguir.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Reflexión

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: esto es puramente un trabajo de fan y no recibo nada.

Dos semanas después del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano antes de su tercer año, Harry decidió pensar un poco mientras se sentaba en su habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Los Dursley masculinos salieron a un partido de fútbol (soccer) por el día y Petunia estaba en una reunión para tomar el té con algunas vecinas (era obvio que se reunían para comentar los chismes del mes). Ninguno de los miembros regresaría hasta el anochecer. 

Harry se sentó y reflexiono sobre los últimos 2 años de su vida, desde el momento en que tocó por primera vez su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts. Primero fue el tío Vernon, quien perdió la cabeza, no es que la usara mucho para empezar. Harry pensó con sarcasmo. _La estupidez es un rasgo familiar que me alegro de no haber adquirido por no estar emparentado por sangre con Vernon_ . Decidió escribir una lista, se levantó y buscó entre las cosas de su primo todavía tiradas en su “habitación”. Encontré un viejo cuaderno anillado y un bolígrafo algo usado y empecé a escribir en el: 

**REFLEXIONES DE HARRY**

**-** **Hagrid** (es un buen tipo, fue muy amable conmigo como ninguna otra persona que conocí lo fue, pero era demasiado ¿inocente ?, en algunos aspectos y desde que lo conozco sé que es muy leal a Dumbledore, así como también es tan discreto como un bate de béisbol en la cara); 

**\- ¿Mis fans?** (si soy tan famoso como entendí por la reacción que hubo en el caldero Chorreante la primera vez que estuve allí, ¿entonces por qué no recibí cartas de ellos como Lockhart?); 

**-Mi introducción al Mundo Mágico** (la cual es casi nula, no se casi nada más allá de lo que escucho a los sangre pura comentar entre ellos por los pasillos, lo cual no es mucho); 

**-La plataforma** (no se si lo hizo a propósito Hagrid , _quiero creer que no,_ que se haya olvidado decirme como entrar a la plataforma); 

**-La Sra.** **Weasley** (fue muy sospechoso que la Sra. Weasley se hubiera olvidado donde estaba la plataforma, siendo que dos de sus hijos ya se habían graduado y todavía tenía a otros 4 yendo al colegio y por si fuera peor lo había gritado rodeada de muggles ; _según escuche hay una red flu en la plataforma para los magos que no quieren rodearse de_ _muggles_ _, lo que hace las acciones de Molly_ _Weasley_ _más sospechosas_ ); 

**-Ron** (bastante “extraño” cuando me pidió compartir compartimiento, porque cuando yo pase antes varios estaban vacíos o tenían una persona antes del mío y yo estaba hasta el final del tren, también es demasiado celoso e perezoso para su propio bien); 

**-Hermione** (demasiado mandona, controladora y metiche, solo me quede como su amigo por la presión de la situación con el trol); 

**-** **Snape** **y** **Malfoy** (¿tengo que decir más?); 

**-El equipo de Quidditch** (literal me lanzaron a participar en el deporte sin siquiera haberme preguntado si quería jugar, _no me malentiendan me gusta volar sí, y también me gusta el deporte, pero me hubiera gustado que me preguntaran si quería jugar_ ); 

**-El troll** (dicen que Dumbledore lo sabe todo, sobre todo lo que pasa en su colegio, entonces cómo explica ese año el profesor de defensa estuviera poseído y hubiera traído un troll sin que él se entere); 

**-La capa y el espejo** (Dumbledore me dio la capa, él me dijo que mi padre se la dio, pero me hace preguntarme ¿Qué más le dio? Y ¿por qué le dio algo tan valioso como lo es la capa?; aparte lo del espejo, si era tan peligroso como dijo el director entonces no lo hubiera dejado en un lugar de tan fácil acceso y con un simple Fermaportus como bloqueo, hechizo que se aprende en 1er año); 

**-La piedra filosofal** (no le pareció a Mcgonagall alarmante el hecho de que 3 primeros años supieran lo que se escondía en el colegio, resguardado bajo “máxima seguridad”, y luego ignorar a dichos estudiante que buscaban la ayuda y consejo de su jefe de casa; que yo sepa el trabajo de un jefe de casa es ayudar a sus estudiantes a cargo y más importante aun siendo ella la subdirectora; fuera de eso, ¿Quién esconde un objeto tan poderoso y peligroso en una escuela llena de niños y adolescentes curiosos?); 

**\- ¿Asesine a una persona?** (ahora que lo pienso la situación fue tanto estresante como traumática, en ese momento no quise pensar en lo que había pasado así que actúe como si nada, uno pensaría que Dumbledore como director y la máxima autoridad en el colegio buscaría ayuda psicológica para sus estudiantes traumatizados, no se algo así como un psicólogo mágico, por lo menos en mi escuela muggle teníamos consejeras o psicopedagogas siempre disponibles para ayudar y tratar a los estudiantes ¿o tal vez los magos y brujas no estudian/trabajan en ese campo de la salud?); 

**-La copa de la casa** (¿por qué hacer tanto teatro y dar los puntos a último minuto? ¿por qué no hacerlo durante los 3 días que estuve inconsciente?); 

**-** **Dobby** (un ser bastante extraño cuyos métodos de ayuda no son del todo seguros); 

**-** **Gilderoy** **Lockhart** (es tan arrogante que hace que Draco Malfoy parezca humilde); 

**-Las petrificaciones** (honestamente uno pensaría que la cabeza no la tienen de adorno, pero luego de ver los libros que hablan sobre mi vida antes de Hogwarts que me mostró Colin, _pura basura debo decir,_ entiendo por qué todos esperaban un “héroe de brillante armadura” y no al niño escuálido que soy, razón también para voltearse y odiarme por no ser lo que ellos esperaron. Incluso culpandome de la petrificación de Colin cuando yo estaba en la enfermería); 

**-La “gran ayuda” de los adultos** (¿okey? ¿Los adultos están de adorno? Como pueden permitir el bullying entre los estudiantes y darse la vuelta como si nada, está más allá de mi); 

**-Tom** **Riddle** **, el diario y el basilisco** (sigo sin entender como una persona puede guardar un recuerdo en un objeto y ¿con qué propósito?; la pelea con el basilisco fue lo más extremo que he hecho, ni en mis más locos sueños lo habría imaginado, luego de que me mordió pensé que moriría, por más que la enfermera me reviso creo que debería ver a un médico/sanador, después de todo, las enfermeras solo están capacitadas para curar heridas leves y de menor gravedad o por lo menos así es en el mundo muggle); 

**-Devuelta la copa de la casa** (otra vez una gran suma de puntos por “servicios a la escuela”, sinceramente en algún momento gryffindor se convertirá en el objetivo de odio de las demás casas con ese favoritismo que muestra); 

**-Las Clases** (algunos de los profesores que he tenido han enseñado bien pero Bins debería ser exorcizado y Snape despedido, ese hombre no puede acosar a los estudiantes de esa manera, en comparación con el mundo muggle si un profesor se comporta de esa manera como lo hace con Neville y conmigo sería amonestado y dependiendo de la institución y la presión que ejerzan los padres dicho profesor será despedido o removido e incluso cuando el acoso es sólo a uno o dos estudiantes en específico se puede pedir una orden de alejamiento. Por otro lado, tendré que elegir mis optativas una vez que llegue mi carta y según lo que he escuchado de años superiores en adivinación la profesora tiene la costumbre de “predecir” la muerte de sus estudiantes, en Estudios Muggles están tan atrasados en hechos y tecnología que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero claro eso es algo que solo un criado por muggles se daría cuenta, pero esos estudiantes no toman esa clase porque ¿para que tomar una clase que ya se? Debería haber una clase para el ingreso al mundo mágico, aparte de eso las demás clases decentes o eso dicen); 

**-Dumbledore** (el hombre es un manipulador de primera, esa habilidad puede que le allá servido en la guerra, pero en este momento es el director de una escuela llena de niños a los que no se deberían de ver rodeados en sus manipulaciones solo porque quiere ¿probar mis habilidades?; en cualquier caso, pone en peligro la vida de los estudiantes); 

**-Conclusión** (los mágicos son volubles, locos, y llenos de sí mismos o por lo menos los que están en el colegio). 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Luego de terminar de escribir sea lista satisfecho de haberme descargado me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordando en cómo era un poco más fácil antes de la magia porque ya sabía que esperar de mis parientes mientras hiciera todas mis tareas, desde la carta las cosas cambiaron, cuando me golpeaba Vernon, _si Vernon, deje de considerarlo tío desde la paliza que recibió por aparecer en el techo del colegio a los 8, llevaría las cicatrices en su espalda de por vida, de eso se aseguró cuando, después de 2 días él no se había curado, Petunia aplico sal y vendas a las marcas de_ _látigo_ _del cinturón aún abiertas para evitar que la sangre arruinara sus alfombras mientras el quitaba el polvo,_ siempre fueron muy extremas, mientras que Petunia y Dudley miraron para otro lado para no ser la siguiente recepción de la ira de la ballena. 

Siempre fueron unos cobardes pero inteligentes asique tuve que aprender a ocultar lo más que pudiera mi presencia y ocultar mis cosas donde ni siquiera se lo imaginarían, les robe varias veces, nunca demasiada cantidad para que no se dieran cuenta, el más fácil era Dudley, cuando salía me compraba sándwiches y botellas con agua para aguantar hasta que me dieran algo de comida, me tienen peor que un indigente a pesar de que sé que reciben dinero del gobierno para mis gastos, lo sé por revisar su correo cuando no se daban cuenta. 

Nunca dije nada porque ¿Qué podía hacer un niño enclenque, que apenas se mantenía en pie, contra un hombre del tamaño de una ballena? _Exacto, nada._ Planeaba enfrentarlos cuando tuviera 16 o 17 e irme apenas cumpliera los 18. Pero conociendo la magia tal vez pueda acelerar el plan de libertad, debe haber algo que pueda ayudarme a ser libre de una vez por todas. 

No más palizas, no más deshidratación, sufrir por hambre a diario, respirar con tranquilidad sin el temor de que me golpeen o me castiguen por quién sabe qué. Tener mis cosas donde quiera sin temer que las rompan o me las quiten. 

Entre todas mis huidas aprendí diferentes cosas mirando y luego practicando diferentes artes marciales que me resultaron más aptas para mis necesidades como judo, krav maga y muai thai. Al igual que desde los 9 empecé a practicar parkour copiando a los chicos que veía hacerlo, le desarrollé el gusto bastante rápido, me ayudaba con mi agilidad y reflejos al hacer saltos rápidos que ciertamente me ayudaron con la snitch. 

Aprendí a defenderme también mirando a algunos chicos practicando así que cuando encontré un depósito abandonado lo tomé como mi refugio, lo resguarde bien y me traje varias cosas que encontré tiradas les di un poco de mantenimiento al lugar y a las cosas como un saco de boxeo casi nuevo junto con unos guantes de práctica que encontré junto a la basura en una de las tantas casas de millonarios que viven un poco lejos de la casa de mis tíos, pero cerca del depósito. 

Hay mucha gente que piensa que por que tienen dinero pueden tirar cosas nuevas y caras como si nada y reemplazarlas si les da la gana. Bueno no es algo que se pueda evitar. _En medio de la dificultad yace la oportunidad,_ _Albert Einstein_ _._

En fin, nunca me defendí de mis parientes porque no me convenía, Vernon siempre me golpeo en su casa asique no daba mucho margen de maniobra aparte que si hacia algo más que recibir los golpes en silencio y quieto no me daban de comer y no es como si pudiera sacar dinero todo el tiempo o poder salir para comprarme algo e incluso no me dejaban salir del armario para ir al baño. Tenía que orinar en las botellas que anteriormente contenían agua que logre esconder. Por lo menos ahora que tengo la segunda habitación de Dudley y tiene ventana asique cuando me encierran solo tengo que esperar hasta la noche para orinar por la ventana directo en los rosales de Petunia y tirar lo de la botellita. Sonreí al pensar en lo horrorizada que estaría si lo supiera. 

Escuche en la planta baja, _ya ruidos que_ _rápido_ _pasó el tiempo,_ luego de un poco de traqueteo y pisadas por las escaleras escuche como se iban a dormir sin siquiera darme algo de comida teniendo en cuenta que no he comido nada desde esta mañana en el desayuno, me levante y desde el escondite en la tabla floja debajo del catre saque mi mochila donde tenía un trozo de pan todavía blando que compre ayer y una botellita con agua a la mitad y me dispuse a "cenar". 

Luego de terminar de alimentarme y hacer mis necesidades por la ventana en cuanto lo consideré seguro me acosté y me dormí con el pensamiento de que las cosas deben cambiar, tal vez no aquí, pero si en el colegio. Con ese pensamiento me dormí. 


	2. Día a día y ¿responsabilidades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no recibo nada.

Los días pasaron bastante rápido, prácticamente no estaba en casa, me la pase en el depósito, entrenando o trabajando, se encuentra bastante lejos  Privet Drive, pero todavía dentro de Surrey; anteriormente el depósito era una estación de bomberos, pero por estar tan alejado de las zonas urbanas o por lo menos en ese momento lo abandonaron para construir otro más cerca.

Cuando lo encontré estaba casi vacío y absolutamente sucio así que con un poco de trabajo lo limpie con la escoba y demás cosas de limpieza que ya se encontraban allí (todas viejas por supuesto), las cosas rotas las deje apartadas en una esquina y asegure entradas y salidas del lugar. Yo entro por la puerta trasera que siempre dejo trabada en cuanto entro y salgo. La razón por la que nadie se acerca al lugar es que como no se podía ingresar la gente tiro las cosas que según ellos no les sirven, en otras palabras, alrededor de la estación es un basurero de cosas como muebles viejos, electrodomésticos rotos, autos y motos destrozadas y demás….  _ en fin, mi refugio. _

Algo que tengo que agradecer a mi carta de Hogwarts, es que desde ese momento mis parientes decidieron ignorarme relativamente, como no estoy mayormente en casa entonces no me pueden culpar de las cosas que se les ocurra para golpearme. Ni siquiera comía allí, al estar tan lejos de  privet drive la “influencia” de los Dursley no llegaba y por consiguiente no lo conocían y conocían las mentiras que circulaban alrededor del 4 de  Privet Drive. Entonces pude trabajar un poco, lo suficiente para alimentarme día a día y alguno que otro capricho.

Con el tiempo fui  trayendo a la estación, muebles que se encontraban a su alrededor, quedó bastante decente, actualmente solo estaba equipada en la planta baja ya que no tengo ni tenía la fuerza para carga muebles hasta al primer piso, asique la planta baja se encontraba unos 2 colchones (uno encima del otro tipo somier) debajo de ellos se encontraban unas tarimas que estaban medianamente ilesas para evitar que el frío del suelo traspasara los colchones, en otro lado se encontraban 1 estante algo grande con un par de libros en el que encontré en el tiradero de afuera, luego un poco más alejado estaba el saco de boxeo que me traje de una de las casas de millonarios cerca de aquí.  _ Y eso es todo, mi humilde refugio casi hogar. _

\----------------------------------------

** 24 de Julio del 2013 **

Faltaba una semana para mi cumpleaños  n° 13, he estado de vez en cuando en casa de los Dursley, pero mayormente en el depósito, ahora me quedo más aquí que allá. Me la pase ejercitándome y repasando los libros de años anteriores, logre sacarlos del armario una noche que creyeron que no dormiría allí, me infiltre bastante fácil.  _ Tienen un ego demasiado grande para creer que nadie les robara, asique “no es necesario gastar dinero en cosas inútiles como las alarmas”. _

Lanzó un suspiro. En fin, su arrogancia será su fin algún día. Como decía me infiltre, ellos siempre dejan la puerta del jardín trasero sin llave, entre por allí, las llaves para abrir el armario estaban a un lado de la puerta principal asique sin hacer ruido saque mi baúl, fui a mi “habitación” y me lleve la jaula de Hedwig, cerré todo sin hacer ruido y me fui con mis cosas al depósito.

Luego de que traje todas mis cosas le dije a Hedwig que ya podía quedarse aquí, que ya no era necesario que rondara por Privet Drive por si la necesitaba.

\--------------------------------------------

** 29 de Julio del 2013 **

Estaba por entrar al depósito luego de haber ido a comprar algo de comida para almorzar cuando apareció un enorme perro negro algo flaco y descuidado, se me quedó mirando un momento y como no saltó a atacarme decidí pasar de largo. Cuando abrí la puerta el perro entró empujándome un poco. Suspire al mirarlo. No es la primera vez que sucede esto asique me senté en el sillón y me dispuse a comer luego de un momento le di la mitad de lo que tenía.

Se acercó un poco cauteloso pero lo mismo comió en cuanto terminamos, se subió al sillón moviendo la cola y lamiendo mi cara.

-Ya amigo cálmate- le dije riendo entre dientes. -Veo que tú también estás sólo, puedes quedarte lo que necesites, pero asegúrate de avisarme cuando tengas que hacer tus necesidades para que te deje salir, es difícil limpiar aquí, aparte de eso bienvenido a mi hogar.

El perro se me quedó mirando, pero se lo podía notar triste, se hecho encima mío como si me estuviera abrazando, tal vez en agradecimiento supuse. Lo abrace y acaricie un rato hasta que lo aparte un poco para buscar un libro de Encantamientos de primer año siendo el último de primero que me quedaba por leer.

Había muchos hechizos que no se mencionaron ni enseñaron durante primer año, por falta de tiempo creo. Ya iba por el final, en cuanto lo termine una hora después, me levanté y me dispuse a salir para ir a ver si había algún trabajito para mí. 

-Oye me iré a ver de conseguir algo de dinero ¿quieres venir conmigo? -El perro corrió hacia la puerta y luego volvió para salta sobre mí ladrando y moviendo la cola. Riendo un poco abrí la puerta, en cuanto salimos volví a asegurar la puerta y nos fuimos.

En dos casas puede cortar el césped, aparte de eso no conseguí más trabajo. El perro me siguió todo el tiempo se comportó bastante bien e incluso en las casas en las que trabaje le dieron un poco de agua y comida y a mi limonada. Como vi que no iba a conseguir más dinero hoy volvimos al depósito.

-Oye amigo creo que debería de conseguirte un nombre como parece que te quedaras conmigo ¿Qué te parece? -Le dije al perro negro mientras lo acariciaba y al parecer le gustó la idea porque empezó a ladrar un poco y mover la cola.

-Okey, qué te parece Anubis ¿no?, mmm y ¿Snuffles?- cuando dije el primer nombre el perro hizo un sonido que sonó como un resoplido, cuando dije el segundo lo volvió a hacer, pero un poco más fuerte esta vez. Riendo entre dientes dije: okey Snuffles será.

\-----------------------------------------------

** 31 de Julio del 2013 **

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, me acababa de despertar como todos los días a las 6 am, hice mi rutina de la mañana y luego de comer un poco de pan y agua como desayuno salí para subir en una bicicleta que encontré fuera de la estación, levemente intacta, vieja y sin frenos, pero lo mismo utilizable.

Iba a buscar el periódico que me entregan todas las mañanas menos los domingos para que entregara y vendiera hasta el mediodía. Me pagaban lo correspondido cada día. Iba escuchando música a bajo volumen y de un solo lado para escuchar el exterior con unos auriculares y un mp3 que encontré en la calle, al parecer a alguien se le cayó asique los agarre y me los quede.

Como todavía funciona la electricidad en la estación puedo cargarlos, pero trato de no utilizar la electricidad mucho ya que alguien puede darse cuenta o sospechar que alguien se está quedando en el depósito. 

Me sorprende que siga habiendo electricidad siendo que el lugar lleva abandonado tanto tiempo, pero sé que pronto tendré que irme para no tener problemas con las autoridades y que me lleven con los Dursley y eso es lo que menos quiero.

He buscado otro posible refugio, pero no he tenido suerte, en el que estoy es genial porque esta algo lejos de la civilización por lo que la policía no llega hasta allí. Pero con mi suerte sé que pronto tendré que irme, espero encontrar un lugar antes del comienzo de clases.

\---------------------------------------

Cuando volví, Snuffles me estaba esperando, al igual que varias lechuzas. Cuando les saqué el paquete que llevaban y les di un poco de dulces de Hedwig se fueron.

De Ron recibí dulces, de los gemelos artículos de broma, de Hermione un libro de defensa y de Neville dulces y en su carta decía que le habían gustado los dulces muggles que le envié ayer por su cumpleaños. También recibí una carta de Hogwarts preguntando sobre las optativas que estudiaría, inmediatamente respondí a esa.

Las optativas que tomaría serían aritmancia, runas antiguas y criaturas mágicas. Luego de enviar la carta con Hedwig. Me dispuse a comer mi almuerzo que compré en el supermercado y convidándole la mitad a Snuffles. 

Al terminar fui a leer, ya me quedaban leer dos libros de segundo y terminaría con todos los que tengo sin incluir el que me acaba de enviar Hermione.  _ Tendré que comprar más libros, iré en 2 días cuando llegue la respuesta de Hogwarts.  _ Después de eso no hice nada en particular, más tarde me puse a entrenar y luego de cenar me fui a dormir.

** 1 de  ** ** Agosto ** ** de 2013 **

Al día siguiente mientras Harry trabajaba con los periódicos, en el depósito el, anteriormente perro negro se transformó en un hombre alto muy delgado, cabello largo y rizado castaño oscuro y de ojos color plata, este hombre era Sirius  Orion Black III, prófugo de  Askaban la prisión para magos.

-Kreatcher- llamó el hombre.

Un elfo doméstico de aspecto viejo y gruñón vestido con una sábana de almohada sucia, apareció y miró a todos lados hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron el en hombre a su derecha. Luego de alejarse unos pasos empezó a murmurar algo sobre ‘maestros criminales y traidores’.

\- ¿Que puede hacer Kreatcher por el maestro criminal? -Dijo el elfo con sarcasmo, pero sorprendido que él lo llamara.

-Mira lo haré rápido, el futuro de la casa Black depende de un hilo, ya no hay hombres Black de la línea principal aparte de mí, y al estar afectado por los dementores constantemente me quitaron la posibilidad de engendrar ¿lo entiendes, verdad Kreatcher? La casa Black caerá a menos que tenga un heredero.

A medida que hablaba el prófugo el rostro del elfo paso del sorprendido a presa del pánico,  _ la casa Black no debe terminar  _ _ así _ _ ,  _ pensó el elfo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? -Dijo el elfo luego de un momento.

-Hay un posible heredero, mi ahijado, Harrison James Orion Potter-Black, lo adopte por sangre poco antes de su primer cumpleaños porque no sabía si viviría lo suficiente para tener hijos y así poder darle mi dinero y mi departamento. Se que fui repudiado pero el al ser mi hijo puede tomar el manto Black. -Dijo lentamente para que el elfo lo digiriera.

Al escuchar el nombre del niño arrugó el rostro con disgusto, escucho de las historias que se decían del niño y en su perspectiva es que el niño es un idiota arrogante. El hombre al ver la expresión del elfo le dijo:

-No pongas esa cara, él no es como dicen, él vive aquí, no sé desde cuándo y parece ser que no sabe de su herencia y legado, así como no sabe mucho del mundo mágico como he visto o habría conseguido un mejor lugar para vivir si quería estar solo o incluso no trabajaría como un búho o elfo doméstico para conseguir comida todos los días.

Todo fue dicho con palabras cuidadosamente pensadas para que el elfo lo ayudara, pero aun así en todo momento fue sincero y el elfo pareció verlo.  _ Ayudare. _ Fue todo lo que dijo por lo que siguió contándole su plan. Una vez de acuerdo el elfo se fue y el hombre volvió a su forma perruna. Media hora después llegó el adolescente residente del lugar con comida.

\---------------------------------------------

Harry estaba leyendo el libro del anterior de Herbología cuando apareció un elfo que parecía bastante amargado y mucho más viejo que Dobby.  _ Otra vez no. _ Rogó Harry.

-Err

-Maestro- dijo el elfo mientras hacía una reverencia moderada, dejando al adolescente levemente en shock.

\- ¿necesitas algo? -Preguntó el joven no del todo seguro sobre su visitante y menos con su experiencia anterior.

-Maestro, me presento mi nombre es Kreatcher el elfo de la casa Más Antigua y Noble de los Black y su elfo doméstico, vengo a presentar mis servicios maestro- dijo ‘Kreatcher’ mirándome fijamente como si estuviera evaluándome, sea lo que sea que encontró pareció gustarle porque asintió levemente más para sí mismo.

\- ¿Black?, espera ¿mi elfo doméstico? -preguntó el joven bastante confundido.  _ No entiendo nada. _

-Si como dije soy su elfo doméstico, habría venido antes pero no sabía que usted era el heredero de la casa Black- dijo Kreatcher pero al ver la cara de confusión prosiguió –Maestro, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿usted sabe de la importancia de la casa Black o de la casa Potter? ¿está al tanto de su herencia y legado, señor?

\- ¿Es algo referente a la cultura sangre pura? Porque no se nada de eso me crie con muggles y ¿Cómo soy el heredero de la casa Black si solo solo soy Potter? -dije bastante confundido e inseguro.  _ Al menos no es tan exaltado como Dobby. _

_ - _ Si y no, verá no se trata de la ‘cultura sangre pura’ sino de la “cultura mágica” y con respecto a su procedencia es por su padrino Sirius Orion Black III, según tengo entendido el amo Sirius lo adoptó por sangre, por consiguiente, usted es su hijo y heredero, aparte su abuela paterna era Dorea Potter nacida Black.

Al ver al joven tranquilo pero pensativo se quedó estudiándolo más detenidamente y noto que sus características predominaban la de los Black como el porte, la nariz, pómulos ligeramente altos y demás, lo único Potter era el cabello y los ojos, por lo que sabía eran de su madre aparte de eso todo era Black. ¿ _ Los magos se habrán dado cuenta? _ Se preguntó el elfo.

Mientras el elfo hacia su inspección, ‘Snuffles’ hacia lo mismo llegando a la misma conclusión que Kreatcher, sorprendido por el desarrollo del joven ignorante de las miradas recibidas por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando reacciono dijo:

-Kreatcher, sabes dónde puedo comprobar lo que me dices, espero que entiendas mi desconfianza, no muchas personas me dicen la “verdad” de las cosas referente a mí, por cierto ¿dónde está mi padrino? ¿y mi madrina? ¿sabes si tengo una? -pregunto serio, pero disimuladamente emocionado.

Al ver la desconfianza mostrada por el joven, se sintió brevemente orgulloso por lo precavido que era su amo.

-Entiendo su desconfianza y puedo asegurarle que todo lo dicho puede ser confirmado en Gringotts con una prueba de identidad, y una prueba de legado. En cuanto a sus preguntas, su padrino en este momento se encuentra en la calidad de prófugo, siendo encarcelado ilegalmente y su madrina actualmente es residente en San Mungo en el área de sanación mental, con estadía permanente tras un ataque hace 12 años, su nombre es Alice Longbottom.

Después de esas revelaciones se tomaron un momento para asentar lo dicho luego, Kreatcher le siguió explicando lo que conlleva ser un heredero de dos casas Más Antiguas y Nobles. Básicamente es no ser un snob como Malfoy, tener ciertas actitudes y modales de acuerdo a su posición siendo un poco elitista. Una vez adulto tendrá más responsabilidades como aumentar las fortunas y bienes de ambas familias, así también sus asientos en el Wizengamot y no menos importante sus deberes con la continuación de cada casa.

Lo último fue un shock para Harry ya que al ser heredero y luego señor de 2 casas debe tener una esposa para cada casa, así como al menos un hijo varón en cada casa para continuar sus apellidos. En caso de que su esposa sea la última en su línea, la casa sea patriarcal, no haya más hombres en la línea principal como en la casa Black y si tiene hermanas y se casa con la mayor de dicha línea, él tomara el mando y los títulos de su familia si su suegro se los da o muere, para luego tener un hijo varón para continuar la línea de su esposa, en conclusión, mucho en lo que pensar.

Kreatcher le dijo que no era común que un mago tuviera más de un título y lo importante que era continuar con su descendencia y repartir sus títulos. Le contó que para las brujas sangre pura es difícil concebir más de un hijo asique tenía que elegir muy bien a su esposa. Le dio el ejemplo de sus dos casas: los Potter casi dejaron de existir porque su abuela no había podido concebir hasta ser muy mayor lo cual fue un milagro, sin tener segundas líneas para tomar el mando, y en la casa Black, en la línea principal tuvieron 2 hijos varones pero uno murió muy joven y el otro fue condenado a Askaban con cadena perpetua, de las líneas secundarias nacieron 3 niñas una está en prisión con cadena perpetua, la segunda fue repudiada por casarse con un muggle y la tercera está casada con un Malfoy, una casa de baja posición en comparación con cualquiera de sus casas y por consiguiente no una buena elección para tomar el mando de la casa Black, si bien su madre era hija de muggles, el al ser adoptado por sangre por Sirius lo convierte en sangre pura y el mago más prominente a elección.

Luego de toda esa charla  Kreatcher se fue y le dijo que vendría a buscar temprano en la mañana que al ser domingo no faltaría al trabajo, irían a  Gringotts para confirmar todo lo anteriormente dicho por el elfo. Sin ganas de salir a comprar la cena comió un poco de pan guardado tomo agua y se fue a dormir con todo lo aprendido en las últimas horas, rondando por su cabeza. Con un último suspiro se durmió con  Snuffles al final de la cama.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Gringotts

** 2 de Agosto del 2013 **

Al despertar, tarde un momento para orientarme y en cuanto lo hice me cubrí la cara con las manos, soltando un pesado suspiro. Luego de estirarme e ir al baño, en cuanto salí sentí un olor a comida, fijé mi vista en  Kreatcher que sostenía una bandeja con un desayuno que se veía delicioso.

-Maestro, le he preparado el desayuno –El elfo ya se había dado cuenta que el lugar no contaba con una cocina y tampoco una mesa para comer asique espero a que su nuevo amo saliera del baño para  dárselo, así como  también le preparo comida a ‘ Snuffles ’.

-Gracias  Kreatcher , no te hubieras molestado –dije algo apenado pero feliz de no tener que desayunar pan y agua únicamente. Me senté en el sillón para poder comer  más cómodamente .

Cuando termine,  Kreatcher me dio ropa que me dijo, perteneció a su antiguo maestro, el hermano de Sirius, Regulus. En cuanto dijo eso el elfo  Snuffles resoplo bastante fuerte.

La ropa era como las típicas de  los sangre pura que he visto en el colegio, mayormente Slytherin, se veía un poco pasada de moda, pero muy bien cuidada, en cuanto me la puse noté que me quedaba bien pero un poco suelta.  _ De todos  _ _ modos, _ _ es mejor que la ropa que actualmente tengo, teniendo en cuenta si lo que dijo  _ _ Kreatcher _ _ es cierto, todos me  _ _ estarán _ _ viendo y juzgando _ . Feliz con los resultados mire a  Kreatcher y le pregunté cómo iríamos ya que no podía caminar así vestido por el Londres  muggle .

-Apareceremos a un costado de  Gringotts para que nadie lo moleste en el camino, maestro.

Note que  Kreatcher no hablaba como  Dobby , hablaba más ¿normal? Deseche el pensamiento para más tarde mientras asentía sin pensar  más en los elfos o a que se  refería con aparición, cosa que lamentaría después.

Luego de ‘aparecer’ y casi caer de bruces al suelo, solo para escuchar la risa disimulada del elfo.

-Maestro,  Gringotts se encuentra a su izquierda- comentó divertido el elfo.

Gruñendo, y un poco avergonzado por la escena se dirigió al banco sin decir palabra alguna. En su mal humor no se dio cuenta de todas las miradas que recibió hasta que estuvo frente al cajero, los magos y brujas no solo lo miraban por la ropa, obviamente de calidad sino también por la forma de caminar firme pero tranquilo, el epitome sangre pura, era lo que todos pensaban y al no poder ver la cicatriz por el cabello, no lo reconocieron como “Harry Potter” o “El-Niño-que- Vivió ".

- Griphook que tu oro siempre fluya y sus arcas se llenen –dijo Harry con vos firme y dando un leve asentimiento, esperando no hacer el  ridículo al decir la frase que le dijo  Kreatcher que dijera como saludo, nunca la  había escuchado decir asique estaba nervioso esperando que no fuera una broma del elfo.

No solo  Griphook no cabía en su impresión sino  también los  demás goblin y magos cercanos.

-Y que tus enemigos caigan por el filo de su espada, que puedo hacer por usted joven mago.

-Me gustaría ver a mi gerente de cuentas y realizar una prueba de herencia, por favor.

-Con gusto señor...

Disimuladamente Harry,  movió un poco su cabello para que se viera su  cicatriz .

-Por supuesto,  Gilook lo guiará Bloodfang, su gerente de cuentas joven heredero –dijo  Griphook , luego de decirle al goblin la, manteniendo la identidad del joven en secreto luego de ver como todos los magos estaba tratando de escuchar para saber quién era el mago que saludaba tan educadamente a los  goblins .

Luego de un paseo por varios pasillos y puertas que no me moleste en memorizar llegamos a una puerta, luego de tocar la puerta nos permitieron pasar. En la habitación era de tamaño medio, había armaduras, armas y varias joyas.

-Sr. Potter, me alegra que por fin se dignó a presentarse ante mí, pero con responder a las cartas hubiera sido suficiente –dijo el goblin.

Harry estaba en shock, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el goblin y se lo hizo saber.  Bloodfang lo miró un momento antes de decir:

-Le hemos estado enviando, todos los meses, los estados de sus cuentas familiares y de fideicomiso desde que usted cumplió 11 años Sr. Potter –todo fue dicho lentamente y estudiando sus reacciones, notando  así la incredulidad y la furia en su rostro.

-Veo que no estaba enterado Sr. Potter, sin embargo, realizaremos una prueba de herencia no solo para confirmar que es quien dice ser y si lo es podremos investigar la situación, ¿le parece bien?

-Si, en parte fue por eso que vine, vera ayer este elfo  apareció ante  mí , notificándome de mi herencia y para confirmarlo me dijo que viniera aquí - dije algo inseguro.

-Muy bien.... -dijo mientras buscaba en un  cajón de su escritorio, y  así sacando un pergamino y una daga bastante linda –tres gotas en el pergamino.

Agarre los objetos y procedí a hacer un pequeño corte en uno de mis dedos de la mano izquierda sobre el pergamino, cuando cayeron las gotas necesarias, mi dedo se  curó rápidamente, sí que yo hiciera algo para curarme yo mismo, antes de que pudiera pensar  más en ello el pergamino brillo un momento y luego cuando se fue el brillo aparecieron letras.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ Harrison James Orión Potter-Black _ **

_ Nacido: _

_ 31 de Julio del 2000, San Mungo, Inglaterra _

** Padre  ** ** biológico ** ** :  ** James  Charles Potter (muerto/a)

** Madre  ** ** biológica ** ** : ** Lilli Jean Potter antes Evans (muerto/a)

** Padre adoptivo: ** Sirius  Orión Black III (vivo/a; encarcelado ilegalmente)

** Hermanos/as:  ** Scarlett Alexa Potter- Bortsov (vivo/a)

** Madrina: ** Alice  Longbottom antes Brook (vivo/a; coma inducido)

** Títulos **

Heredero Potter futuro Lord; por parte paterna (heredar a partir de los 15 años)

Heredero Black futuro Lord; por parte de padre adoptivo (heredar a partir de los 15 años)

(se recomienda tomar los anillos de heredero)

** Bóvedas ** ** y contratos **

Bóveda de fideicomiso Potter 687, 10000 recargable el 31 de julio de cada año desde la bóveda principal Potter, actualmente 129.750 g.

Bóveda principal Potter 249, actualmente 11.661.538.247 g, sin contar valor de joyas, libros, armaduras, armamento y cuadros.

Bóveda principal Black 206, actualmente 7.836.264.159 g, sin contar valor de joyas, libros, armaduras, armamento y cuadros.

Contrato de hermandad de la Casa Mas Antigua y Noble de los Potter hacia la Casa Antigua y Mas Noble de los  Longbottom el 20 de febrero de 1934.

Contrato de matrimonio entre  Ginevra Molly  Weasley hacia Harry James Potter, firmado por Molly  Prewett y Albus Dumbledore el 15 de mayo del 2005|.

** Bloqueos  **

Horrocrux (Tom  Marvolo Riddle “Voldemort”, 31 de octubre del 2001, eliminado por veneno de Basilisco);

Parseltonge (100% bloqueado, Albus Dumbledore, 1 de noviembre del 2001, 30% desbloqueado);

Magia Oscura (100% bloqueado, Albus Dumbledore, 1 de noviembre del 2001);

Oclumancia natural (100% bloqueado, Albus Dumbledore, 1 de noviembre del 2001);

Núcleo mágico (70% bloqueado, Albus Dumbledore, 1 de noviembre del 2001).

** Pociones **

Poción de odio hacia magia oscura, Albus Dumbledore, 1 de noviembre de 2001;

Poción de odio hacia la casa Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore, 1 de noviembre de 2001;

Poción de odio hacia  Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, 1 de noviembre de 2001;

Poción de odio hacia Tom  Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, 1 de noviembre de 2001;

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No lo podía creer, lo estaba leyendo por tercera vez y seguía sin creer lo que decía. Primero  Kreatcher tenía razón, era el heredero de ambas casas, segundo  tenía una hermana, aparentemente viva,  _ ¿Dónde estará? ¿sabrá de mí? ¿Cuántos años tiene? _ , tercero estaba el dinero, era asquerosamente rico,  _ y tu viviendo en un basurero, _ dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Cuarto no se esperaba lo de Neville, ¿ _ lo sabía y no me dijo nada?, _ quinto y el que me enfureció, como se atrevieron a hacerme un contrato de matrimonio a los 4, sin que yo supiera nada ¿lo sabía ella? ¿por eso estaba tan obsesionada conmigo?, seguramente sí.

Y sexto, pero no menos importante bloqueos y pociones, ira, decepción, angustia, y un nudo en el estómago se formó al leer lo último en el pergamino.  _ No tengo ni una puta personalidad, todo fue preparado por el viejo pasa de mierda. _ En todo momento el elfo estuvo observando por encima de su hombro para ver el pergamino, cuando terminó empezó a despotricar, claramente furioso, sin querer darle otra mirada, le di el pergamino al goblin quien lo leyó rápidamente.

-Heredero Potter-Black necesitará realizarse un ritual de  limpieza, pero antes un sanador debe verlo, me preocupa el veneno de Basilisco en su sistema, al igual que el bloqueo de su  núcleo mágico como lo más importante, ¿desea que un sanador goblin lo vea? ¿o prefiere un mago?

-Cualquiera está bien mientras me saquen las opciones y bloqueos –dije un poco perdido pero decidido.  _ No permitiré que ninguna mierda que no deba estar en mi cuerpo, mente y magia se quede y se apodere de mí, y Dumbledore aprenderá que yo no soy ni un peón, ni su  _ _ títere _ .

Mientras que el adolescente estaba sumido en pensamientos oscuros de venganza hacia una vieja pasa manipuladora,  Bloodfang ya estaba llamando y ordenando que se  preparara un cuarto de ritual en lo que una sanadora goblin venia y revisaba al joven salvador mágico.

-Heredero Potter-Black una sanadora goblin  vendrá a examinarlo y luego procederemos con el ritual ¿ está bien?

-Si está bien, y puede llamarme Harry, eso de heredero está bastante largo y creo que nos trataremos mucho a partir de ahora, claro si le parece bien –dije lo último rápidamente el ver la cara de asombro en el goblin –Por cierto, como puedo saber de mi hermana, para empezar no sabía que tenía una, nadie la mencionó ni nada asique me  gustaría conocerla, saber que está bien quien la cuida, porque supongo que no debe ser mayor que yo – seguí murmurando demasiado, todo era demasiado para procesar, o por lo menos en este corto tiempo. Desperté de mis divagaciones cuando escuché a alguien tocar la puerta de la oficina, sin dejar tiempo para que  Bloodfang respondiera mis preguntas.

Luego de permitir el pase, una goblin vestida con un vestido rojo y encima una túnica blanca de sanador, entró en la habitación, ambos  goblins hablaron en su idioma un momento antes de que ella fijara su vista en mí.

-Muy bien Sr. Potter-Black, mi nombre es  Shalok , le haré una revisión completa en la que se verán todos los daños que  haya sufrido desde su nacimiento hasta ahora, de la misma manera saldrá en el pergamino si fueron curados y quien infringió dicho daño, ¿entendido?

Todo fue dicho con bastante firmeza a lo que yo solo pude asentir en señal de que  entendí todo lo que dijo, preocupando me un poco con lo que dijo sobre que  saldrían todos los daños causados a mi persona y por quien, puede que los Dursley no me hayan agredido tanto físicamente por la repulsión que sentían hacia mí, pero ciertamente saldrá los años de deshidratación y hambruna que pase antes de empezar a robar y comer fuera.

En lo que yo me la pasaba por las nubes, la sanadora procedió a realizar el examen, decir que no estaba feliz era un eufemismo, se puso a ¿despotricar? en su idioma hasta que me miro.

-Veo Sr. Potter que mucha gente lo lastimo, demasiadas veces para mi tolerancia, pero no se preocupe en el ritual de limpieza posiblemente quede inconsciente así que aprovecharé ese momento para curarle todas las heridas y huesos mal curados, así como también ponerle tanto las vacunas  muggles como mágicas, y tratar de desaparecer la muchas cicatrices que posee, pero no espere un gran cambio en eso último ya que las que están en su espalda fueron hace mucho y difícilmente se irán. La cicatriz que se encuentra en su brazo derecho donde se clavó un colmillo de basilisco no se irá ya que fue hecha por una criatura mágica demasiado poderosa, lo que me lleva a informarle que, si bien en el pergamino recibió en la herida lágrimas de fénix momentos después de la mordida, solo evitaron su muerte por envenenamiento, pero dejando un residuo en su sangre por el cual tendré que examinar específicamente su sangre por posibles efectos secundarios.

Mientras decía eso yo revisaba el pergamino de mi historial  médico en el cual vi que incluso salía todas las heridas que tuve en las peleas callejeras en las que me vi involucrado cuando me la pasaba en las calles, pero ninguna de cuando entrenaba,  supuse que por ser simples moretones. Asentí y me dije guiar a la sala de ritual.

Me pidió que me desnudara y me acostara dentro del círculo de runas, un poco  cohibido por estar desnudo en público, hice lo que pidió. Cuando me acosté varios  goblins en túnicas blancas entraron, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo me rodearon y empezaron a cantar en otro idioma que sonaba al latín.

Un dolor horrible me atravesó  demasiado rápido para siquiera reaccionar, antes de que me diera cuenta me había desmayado.

\---------------------------------------------------

Me sentía como si hubiera sido aplastado por una estampida de elefantes, cuando pude reunir la fuerza para abrir los ojos note que estaba en una  enfermería , de inmediato  recordé las últimas horas tan rápido que hizo que mi cabeza doliera.

-Veo que despertaste, ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dijo la sanadora  Shalok mientras me ayudaba a sentarme y me acercaba un vaso con posiblemente agua. Luego de beber  respondí .

-Como si una estampida de elefantes mu hubiera aplastado –dije secamente, notando el leve ardor en la garganta, así que seguí tomando agua para que disminuyera el ardor.

-Como dije hace unas horas, mientras estuvo inconsciente aproveche para curar todas las heridas posibles y sobre todo su desnutrición con pociones bastante fuertes, pero afortunadamente su cuerpo lo tomo mejor de lo esperado, incluso creció algunos centímetros y también cure su vista, espero que no le moleste. 

-No hay problema, de hecho, me alegro de que pudiera curar mi vista, era bastante molesto tener que usar lentes, gracias.

-También está el tema del veneno de basilisco, según revise el colmillo inyectó veneno directamente en su torrente sanguíneo, las lágrimas de fénix neutralizaron el veneno como ya le había dicho pero el veneno no se fue del todo; no es un peligro para usted por supuesto. Pero su sangre es el problema, tenga cuidado donde la derrama ya que es muy venenosa, más que el de las serpientes mágicas comunes, pero está muy lejos de contener la misma intensidad de veneno que un basilisco. Ahora si se encuentra lo suficientemente bien lo llevare con Bloodfang.

-Bueno, creo que es bastante genial tener sangre venenosa, tendré cuidado en donde me desangro –dije un poco divertido pero serio.  _ Es un poco genial, pero a la vez bastante inquietante, tendré que tener cuidado. _

Asentí y me levanté. Se que dijo que crecí unos  centímetros, pero se sentían más de los que insinuó, solo en ese momento me di cuenta que seguía desnudo.  Shalok compadeciéndose de mi vergüenza, me indico la puerta del baño y mi ropa en una silla junto a mi cama que no había notado antes; en cuanto se dio la vuelta salí disparado al baño con ropa en mano.

En el baño había un espejo de cuerpo completo, y antes de ponerme mi ropa noté que crecí  _ mucho, _ atrás quedó el niño de 1,50, ahora media como 1,65, o más no tenía idea, pero le agradaba no ser ahora el más pequeño de su año. En contextura era muy diferente, seguía siendo delgado, pero se notaban más sus músculos, los hombros eran más anchos y de cintura estrecha, piel ligeramente bronceada que hacía notar más los músculos en mi cuerpo. Mi cabello en vez de ser castaño oscuro, ahora era un negro azulado, desordenado sí, pero no el nido de pájaros que era, aunque debería cortarlo, ya  está bastante largo.

Y, por  último, pero no menos importante, las cicatrices no estaban en su mayor parte, las únicas que se distinguían claramente eran las de la espalda y la del brazo derecho por el basilisco, todas las que alguna vez tuve por cualquier razón, ya no estaban y la verdad me agradaba. En fin, me duche rápidamente y me arregle, una vez listo salí y fui con  Shalok a la oficina de  Bloodfang .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry, me alegro de que se encuentre bien –dijo Bloodfang en cuanto me vio entrar a su oficina.

-Honestamente me siento mejor que nunca –estaba contento de los cambios.

-Debe estar hambriento después de todo ya es la hora del almuerzo –dijo mientras aparecía en el escritorio vacío, platos para los dos que contenían lo que se veía un delicioso pollo asado con puré de papas, cerveza de mantequilla para mí y vino para Bloodfang

-Ahora con eso arreglado podemos proceder con los negocios, como bien sabe usted es el heredero de las casas Mas Antiguas de los Potter y los Black, pero debe confirmar su puesto y al hacerlo podremos hablar de sus bóvedas, ¿le parece bien?

-Si, pero ¿Cómo confirmo mi puesto?

-Sencillo solo tiene que ponerse los anillos de heredero de sus casas y dejar que la magia de los anillos lo juzguen, si lo aceptan el anillo se ajustara a su dedo y si no, simplemente volverán a la caja- dijo mientras sacaba una caja de madera oscura lisa de tamaño medio, me puso un poco nervioso el hecho de que me juzgaran, pero al parecer era la única manera.

Primero agarre el anillo de los Potter, era de oro amarillo con una incrustación de rubí que tenía el grabado de un ciervo en dorado, en cuanto me lo puse, sentí la magia rodearme, era cálida y acogedora, como estar en casa, fue agradable; terminó por aceptarme así que procedí con el siguiente anillo. El de los Black era de plata con una incrustación de piedra ónix en forma cuadrada, con incrustaciones de pequeños cuarzos de cristal a los costados del ónix; al ponérmelo la magia que sentí era contraria al otro anillo, fría y calculadora pero no se sentía desagradable en absoluto, me termino aceptando más rápido que el de los Potter.

-Veo que ambos lo aceptaron, aquí tiene sus estados de cuenta de las 3 bóvedas confirmadas, ahora en los últimos 12 años se han registrado un total de 296 bóvedas que le fueron heredadas por familias menores sin herederos, por lo mismo le heredaron a usted, el salvador del mundo mágico en ese momento. Entonces aquí están los estados de esas cuantas que debe revisar, las 296 bóvedas ya son de usted porque ninguna viene con un título.

\- ¿296 bóvedas? ¿es enserio?

-Ciertamente, todas las bóvedas contienen algunos miles, algunas se acercan a la cantidad que tiene en su bóveda de fideicomiso, pero ninguna la iguala. También algunas poseen libros y joyas.

-Increíble- dije totalmente asombrado, no es necesario que trabajé en toda mi vida y mis hijos y tal vez nietos vivan muy bien –Otra cosa, leí que tengo una hermana ¿Dónde está?

-A eso iba, en lo que estuvo en el ritual, investigue sobre su hermana melliza, usted es el mayor de los mellizos, pero según un informe de San Mungo su hermana nació muerta, pero 2 meses después de su nacimiento una familia de magos rusos la adoptó, su registro de adopción fue hecho en nuestra sucursal en rusia. Vladímir y Anastasia Bortsov, una pareja sangre pura, la mujer es estéril y a los 47 años decidieron adoptar sin importar el estatus de sangre del niño, ya que con la adopción de sangre convertiría al niño en sangre pura al igual que a usted; encontraron a su hermana en un orfanato en Alemania, Berlín. Según el informe ha tenido una buena vida, padres amorosos, sin otros hermanos; actualmente estudia Durmstrang, inteligente, de buenas notas especialmente transfiguración. ¿le gustaría que la contactemos?

_ Asique es feliz, me alegro que ella no pasara lo mismo que yo, pero porque la dieron por muerta ¿secuestro? ¿pero quién? ¿o falla del personal del hospital? _

_ - _ Si, dígale que recientemente me enteré que tenía una hermana y me gustaría conocerla, pero todo debe ser de manera discreta, suficiente tengo con que todos me miren a cada segundo y con los libros que circulan con respecto a mi supuesta vida

-Todo se hará de modo discreto a un precio justo, al igual que el ritual y el uso de sanador.

-Por supuesto.

-Puede tomar los pagos correspondientes de la bóveda principal de los Potter.

-Entendido, ¿necesita algo más?

-Si, mi padrino, en el pergamino de herencia dice que fue a prisión siendo inocente, no sé qué crimen cometió supuestamente, ni tampoco como son los juicios en el mundo mágico ¿buscan pruebas? ¿hay testigos que hablen a favor o en contra del acusado? ¿hay alguna manera de obligar al acusado de decir la verdad, de defenderse? ¿los presos tienen libertad condicional? Se que escapó, pero quería saber si existe la posibilidad de darle otro juicio ya que al parecer es inocente.

-Hace como una semana Sirius Black escapó de prisión, nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, es el primero en hacerlo. Fue acusado de traicionar a sus padres, entregándolos al señor oscuro, sé que el Sr. Black era amigo de sus padres, un hecho claro de su confianza hacia el hombre es que lo nombraran su padrino y más tarde le permitieran adoptarte.

Después de decir eso se levantó de su asiento y se fue a buscar en unas cajas en un estante de la habitación.

-Nosotros no hacemos cargo de casi todo tipo de documentación y de lo que no nos hacemos cargo, pero que se realiza en el ministerio, aparece una copia en nuestras carpetas... y aquí está Sirius Orion Black III –dijo mientras dejaba una carpeta en el escritorio y la empecé a leer.

-Aquí tendría que salir una copia de su juicio ¿no?

-Si

-Pues aquí solo hay una orden de arresto y una sobre nota de condena de por vida, no hay ninguna copia de algún juicio –cuando termine de hablar Bloodfang me quito la carpeta y cuando termino de revisarla, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  _ No es que fuera la mejor vista con esos dientes de tiburón que se carga –¿ _ Mis padres dejaron algún testamento? tal vez en el haya alguna prueba de la inocencia de Sirius.

-Si hay dos testamentos, pero fueron bloqueados un día después de su muerte.

\- ¿Por quién?

-Albus Dumbledore

\- ¿Sabes quién me dejó con mis parientes?

-Dumbledore fue el que se encargó de difundir la noticia de la muerte de sus padres y de notificar al mundo mágico que usted estaba con su familia y lo cuidaban como a un rey –al terminar murmuré un ‘ _ porque no me sorprende’ _ que fue claramente escuchado por el goblin y el elfo, haciéndolos fruncir el ceño y procediendo a cuestionarme a lo que les procedí a explicar los sucesos desde mi carta hasta ahora, tal cual como en la lista que escribí.

-Así como lo explica y teniendo en cuenta lo descubierto hoy, no pintan un escenario agradable para usted.

\- ¿Controlador? ¿manipulador? Ciertamente son características que están saltando a relucir de la vieja pasa; ¿con que derecho Dumbledore me traslado con mis parientes? ¿y cuando arrestaron a Sirius?

-Dumbledore se nombró su guardián mágico el 2 de noviembre y el 3 de noviembre Black fue metido preso.

-Y ¿cuándo fue el ataque a los Longbottom?

-El 5 de noviembre

-Entonces 

  * El 31 de octubre mis padres mueren 
  * El 1 de noviembre me traslada Dumbledore con mis parientes; siendo que tenía que quedarme con Sirius.
  * El 2 de noviembre se autonombra mi guardián mágico ¿ilegalmente?
  * El 3 de noviembre meten preso a Sirius sin juicio aparente


  * Y el 5 de noviembre los Longbottom son atacados siendo que Alice es mi madrina y pudo haberme cuidado



-Esto parece un cuadro de desgracia o control hacia mi vida, depende de que ángulo lo mires ¿Qué tipo de poder tiene mi guardián mágico sobre mí? ¿Cómo lo puedo cambiar o dejar de tener uno?

-Puede crear contratos de matrimonio como vio, pero es crucial que usted conozca y apruebe a la cónyuge; dicta con quien vive, pero si no vive con él, su guardián debe visitarlo con regularidad para verificar su estado, puede dictar a que colegio ira; asegurarse de que reciba los cuidados médicos necesarios, como ser las vacunas. Básicamente ese tipo de cosas.

\- ‘¿Qué pasa si no conocí a la chica hasta que comencé Hogwarts y obviamente no estuve de acuerdo en el momento de la firma de contrato matrimonial? ¿o que pasa si no conocí a mi guardián hasta que comencé el colegio e incluso recién me estoy enterando por usted quien es mi guardián mágico? Ahora nunca había recibido vacunas de ningún tipo, ni muggle ni mágica.

Aparte la única razón por la que fui a Hogwarts es porque solo me llego una carta de esa escuela, en ese momento no sabía de otros colegios, no pude comprar algún libro de referencia en ese momento porque Hagrid no me lo permitió y cuando volví a casa, mis tíos no me permitieron salir de su casa. Al año siguiente fue básicamente lo mismo, la Sra. Weasley se hizo cargo de mis compras y casi se queda con mi llave de no ser porque se lo recordé antes de ir a la plataforma ese año.

O también está el hecho de que en los dos últimos años me han atacado, insultado y llamado mentiroso tanto estudiantes como profesores y el director siendo ‘mi guardián mágico’ no me ha cuidado, ni defendido, ni mucho menos dar la cara por mí a los problemas que surgieron o que me involucraron; lo único que hizo fue o desaparecer o interrogarme y castigarme teniendo la culpa o no e incluso cuando sucedió lo del basilisco en vez de mandarme a la enfermería luego del altercado como lo hizo con Ginny y Lockhart, sino que me hizo quedarme para ‘hablar’ aun cuando estaba más herido que los demás.’

-Bueno eso ciertamente cambia las cosas Harry, existe una ley que dice que si un guardián no cuida a su pupilo como corresponde, externos que hayan notado y/o atestiguado las faltas puede informar y solicitar un cambio para dicho guardián sin importar quién sea el guardián o el pupilo –todo fue dicho con una sonrisa casi espeluznante.

\- ¿Usted puede ser ese externo que proceda con el cambio de guardián? -pregunte con una sonrisa de lado, un poco divertido por cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

-Oh ciertamente puedo hacer eso, el problema sería quien tomara su tutela.

-Tiene que ser alguien que no esté en el bolsillo de Dumbledore, pero tampoco se aproveche de mi o me haga daño.

-Familia de magos de la luz, neutral u oscura ¿Cuál prefieres?

\- ¿Cuál molestaría más a nuestro querido imitador de Merlín?

-Familias oscuras o neutrales, aunque yo le recomendaría una familia neutral, ya que la mayoría de los oscuros son simpatizantes del señor oscuro. Ahora si descartamos de ese grupo a los pro-Dumbledore y los pro-Voldemort y que todavía vivan miembros de dichas familias en la edad para cuidar y educar a un pupilo, nos deja con las familias Bones, Macmillan, Prince, Lestrange y Zabini.

-Okey... la chica Bones me ha ignorado o insultado desde la distancia el año pasado, el chico Macmillan tiene el ego demasiado grande aparte de ser un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, del chico Zabini escuche que su madre a matado a todos los maridos que tuvo ¿es verdad? Porque si es así paso, y de los Lestrange no he escuchado nada de ellos, así como tampoco de los Prince.

El goblin pareció bastante sorprendido con lo último, cuando se recompuso continúo hablando.

-Es un poco sorprendente que no se haya enterado de los Lestrange, pero entendible debido a su situación y por lo mismo no sabe las ultimas noticias que rondan en el mundo mágico.

-No escuche nada de esa familia en el colegio asique no sé nada.

-‘ Los  Lestrange , están compuestos por Reynaldo  Lestrange actual cabeza de casa, tiene dos hijos, ambos presos, aunque su padre afirma que son inocentes:  Rodolphus y  Rabastan ; el mayor  Rodolphus , está casado con la presidiaria  Bellatrix Lestrange antes Black. Ellos 3 junto con otro más cumplen cadena perpetua en  Azkaban por torturar hasta la locura a Frank y Alice  Longbottom . Los  Longbottom están actualmente con internación domiciliaria, aunque todos piensen que se encuentran en San  Mungo .

De Lord Aaron Prince le puedo decirle que es un mago viejo y solitario, su esposa Melisa falleció de depresión a causa de que su única hija abandonó a su familia en cuanto terminó el colegio para casarse con un  muggle , en el momento en que se casó su padre la repudio.  Eileen (que así se llamaba la joven), falleció a causa de su esposo que la mató a golpes. Tuvieron un hijo  Severus Tobías  Snape , pero Lord Aaron no lo quiere colocar como su heredero por su pasado como  mortifago y como según escucho no tiene un juicio apto para ser la cabeza de una casa como lo es los Prince.’

-Bueno, mi tutor creo que podría ser uno de ellos dos creo, si estás seguro de que entran en las características que necesito de un tutor puedes contactarlos.

-Creo que tendríamos que intentar primero con Lord Prince ya que Lord Lestrange ha estado más concentrado en la política y en cómo sacar a sus hijos que no creo que te pueda cuidar y educar como lo necesitas.

-Está bien.

-Le mandaré una carta ahora mismo para que venga en lo posible hoy –dijo viendo que eran las 4 de la tarde. En ese momento apareció un servicio de té con algunos dulces. En lo que merendábamos y esperábamos la llegada de Lord Prince, me di cuenta el drástico cambio de mi vida, hace 2 días vivía en un basurero, hoy me entero que soy multimillonario. Solo espero que Lord Prince me ayudara con mi tutela.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Tutela

**Punto de vista Aaron Prince**

Estaba tomando el té en la terraza de mi casa de verano cuando un halcón peregrino de Gringotts aterrizó en la mesa, noté que era una de las aves más rápidas que manejan los goblins para las cartas urgentes. La tomé y la abrí rápidamente, curioso por el contenido y que no es común el uso de estas aves.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////

Señor Aaron Prince:

Se le pide de carácter urgente que visite hoy la sucursal de Gringotts en Inglaterra, Reino Unido. Con motivo de una situación posiblemente muy provechosa para usted.

Esperando no importunar en su tiempo.

Colmillo de sangre, gerente de cuentas Potter.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////

 _¿Gerente de cuentas Potter? Eso sí es inesperado, que yo sepa no tengo ningún trato con los Potter, pero iré ahora no es como si tuviera algún compromiso que resolver hoy._ En cuanto terminé mi te, fui a la chimenea para dirigirme a Gringotts.

Cuando llegue un goblin me esperaba y me llevó a la oficina de Bloodfang, al entrar noté que el heredero Potter se encontró allí junto con el gerente y un elfo doméstico. No se parecía en nada a lo que decían los libros de él, el Profeta o incluso los rumores de los sangre pura. El joven frente a mí no era una copia al carbón de James Potter, al contrario, el chico medio cerca del metro setenta, en buena forma física al parecer, con la ropa adecuada para un heredero, cabello de un negro azulado que me recuerdan a las plumas de un cuervo, ojos verdes oscuros, pero con un nivel contorno gris plata; de postura recta y seria y no pomposa como lo era la de su padre o como lo son los Malfoys. El aura del joven heredero daba un aire a seriedad y respeto a un toque aterrador; esa aura le recordaba a Corvus Black, su amigo y el abuelo de Sirius Black,

-Ah Lord Prince que bueno que haya podido reunirse con nosotros tan rápido con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

-Bueno no es común que te llegue una citación urgente de ustedes y menos cuando no viene del gerente de cuentas de tu casa, admito que me dio curiosidad. Heredero Potter es un gusto conocerlo.

-El gusto es mío Lord Prince.

-Bueno con los saludos ya hechos le comentare Lord Prince el motivo de su visita. Hoy el heredero Potter se presentó a gringotts con un hecho de lo más alarmante, al joven no solo le han redirigido toda carta del mundo mágico hasta los 11 años incluidas las nuestras, sino que ha sufrido de severa negligencia por parte de su guardián mágico ilegal Albus Dumbledore, así como también se le ha ocultado su legado mágico.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que sucediera tal cosa ?! -sisee entre furioso y horrorizado por que sucediera semejante delito no sólo al heredero de una casa tan prominente, sino que le sucedió el salvador mágico de Gran Bretaña, puede que haya sido neutral pero no es un secreto que odio a los líderes de ambos lados en la última guerra.

-Creemos que, conectando todos los puntos, esto fue un plan de Dumbledore para que yo fuera un especie de salvador mártir que en su retorcida mente, es por el bien mayor –dijo Potter con aparente tono de indiferencia, pero podía ver el odio en la expresión del chico hacia Dumbledore.

-Es allí donde entra usted Lord Prince, claro si acepta ....

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

-Queremos que sea el nuevo guardián mágico de Harry.

\- ¿Por qué yo? -pregunte bastante intrigado, no es como si no tuviera mucho sentido y podría ser beneficioso para ambos, ya podía sentir la satisfacción de ver la cara de ese falso Merlín cuando se enterase.

-Después de un método de eliminación determinamos que usted es el mejor candidato a tomar la tutela del joven heredero, la tutela seria por 2 años en los cuales usted lo prepararía para que Harry pueda tomar su puesto como cabeza de casa y su puesto en el Wizengamot.

Bloodfang ya podía ver los planes creándose en la cabeza del Lord, pero no en el mal sentido, tal vez fue buena idea pedírselo a él primero.

-Bueno esto ciertamente es una sorpresa y me siento muy honrado de ser elegido para esto, no tengo ningún problema en tomar la tutela del heredero Potter.

-Perfecto, pero debe saber que todo esto se tratara de manera discreta y por el momento no se revelara su posición al mundo mágico, creemos que este año será muy movido por eso es mejor que ustedes se adapten y prepare a Harry para el futuro y todo aquel que quiera hacer daño, espero que no le moleste estos cambios.

-Es entendible debido a la fama que le precede y reitero no tengo problema en educar al heredero Potter.

-En ese caso puede decirme Harry o Harrison, como mejor le parezca –dijo el adolescente mientras me extendía su mano con una sonrisa de lado.

-Entonces puedes decirme Aaron –dije para luego devolverle el saludo.

Durante las siguientes dos horas hablamos entre los tres para poner todos los papeles en orden, para que no hubiera ningún agujero legal con respecto a la tutela. Se decidió que Harry viviría conmigo, no podía permitir que siguiera viviendo con sus parientes o en un basurero como lo describió el elfo. Sin embargo, se 'retrasara por accidente' el aviso al colegio con respecto al cambio de tutela. Así como también no se avisará en el ministerio por lo tanto no le podrían decir a Dumbledore sobre el cambio de regente de la casa Potter ni la Black con los asientos en el Wizengamot.

 **Fin del POV**

Una vez que ambos magos terminaron y con los papeles reducidos y guardados, se retiraron del banco, una vez afuera:

-Muy bien Harry iremos a tu hogar a buscar tus cosas ya ver a tus parientes para que firmen los papeles del cambio de tutela.

-Vayamos primero a la casa de mis parientes, ¿Kreatcher tu vienes con nosotros?

-Lo acompañare y ayudare a instalarse, pero luego debo volver a la casa que cuido y si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

-Gracias Kreatcher –le dije al elfo totalmente agradecido, si no fuera por él estoy seguro de que no me hubiera enterado de nada tal vez hasta los 15, oa los 17/18 o tal vez nunca; quien sabe que planes tenía Dumbledore, pero agradezco no estar más en la palma de su mano.

-No debe agradecerme maestro, su hubiera sabido de usted antes, podría haberlo ayudado en muchas otras cosas más.

-Es mejor concentrarse en el ahora, ciertamente hizo un gran trabajo elfo, gracias a usted se evitó que dos grandes casas cayeran en desgracia, siéntase orgulloso. Ahora ¿podría llevarnos a ambos a la casa de los parientes muggles de Harry? No estoy familiarizado con las zonas muggles para poder aparecernos.

Al terminar de hablar Aaron, Kreatcher está inflando su pecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz y orgulloso de los halagos recibidos.

-Con gusto Lord Prince –dijo el elfo para luego agarrar las manos de los dos y aparecernos a dos cuadras en un parque cerca del 4 de Privet Drive, luego describe que se haría invisible para todos aquellos que no sean magos, de esa manera los guie a la casa de los Dursley.

Al ir llegando note que el auto de Vernon si estaba así que esperaba que Petunia también estaba en casa. Luego de una respiración profunda y asegurándome de que los vecinos no estuvieran mirando, nos terminamos de acercar y toque la puerta. Petunia fue la que abrió la puerta, en el segundo que me miró empezó a gritarme sin darse cuenta de no solo como estaba vestido sino también que no estaba solo.

-FENÓMENO, SABES QUE NO PUEDES ENTRAR POR LA PUERTA DEL FRENTE Y MUCHO MENOS DE DIA ... -antes de que pudiera seguir su diatriba noto al hombre detrás mío que estaba con una expresión en blanco, pero por sus hombros noté que estaba muy tenso.

-Sra. Dursley ¿sería tan amable de dejar de gritar y dejarnos pasar ?, está llamando la atención –y era verdad, ahora podía ver varias cabezas asomándose por las ventanas. _Chismosos_

Dicho eso, ella se hizo a un lado y nos vendrá pasar para después cerrar la puerta de entrada rápidamente y seguirnos a la cocina justo cuando Vernon se daba la vuelta del sillón donde estaba sentado viendo televisión. Antes de que pudiera empezar a gritar, Petunia lo detuvo con señas para que se callara.

\- ¿Qué quieren? -dijo Petunia.

-Solo quiero que firmen unos papeles, para darme la custodia del Harry –Aaron respondió enfatizando en mi nombre.

\- ¿Solo eso? ¿Ya no tendremos que ver con 'gente' como ustedes?

-Exactamente –podía ver que esta situación estaba crispando los nervios de Aaron quien aparentaba estar tranquilo y sereno fallando por poco.

Aaron sacó rápidamente los papeles de tutela de su bolsillo y volviendolos a la normalidad, pude ver como ambos Dursley se estremecieron un poco por la magia usada. Indicándoles donde firmar, hecho eso nos retiramos de inmediato ya que todas mis cosas estaban en el depósito. Kreatcher nos llevó al depósito y allí vimos a Snuffles echado en el sofá, al verlo me acordé que estuvo todo el día encerrado y que debe estar hambriento, antes de que pudiera decir algo el elfo me informo que ya le había dado de comer.

\- ¿Harry que es este lugar? -dijo Aaron mirando el lugar con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí es donde estoy la mayor parte del tiempo desde que tenía 9, es mi refugio o guarida de seguridad. Hace unos días vine a vivir aquí hasta que comenzaran las clases por que la hermana de mi tío iba a venir por las vacaciones y prefiero estar en la calle que aguantarla y hacer de sirviente y juguete para masticar de ella y su perro.

\- No puedo creer que el director no lo haya revisado ni una vez, pero being quien es debí haberlo esperado, de todos modos, mejor prepare sus cosas yo volveré en un momento, tengo que preparar la casa en la que nos quedaremos. Usted al ser menor de edad tiene un detector que no solo funciona para detectar si hace magia fuera del colegio, también funciona para saber su ubicación. La ubicación de un mago o bruja menor de edad puede ser vista en todo momento por el ministro, Cornelius Fudge; la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Amelia Bones; y el jefe de magos del Wizengamot, Albus-muchos nombres-Dumbledore.

A raíz de esto si usted sale de Londres cualquiera de ellos podría verlo, pero solo la vista superficial, si quisieran alguno ver su ubicación exacta debería conseguir el permiso de los otros dos-

-y eso es algo que no le conviene a Dumbledore, being mi 'guardián mágico' debería que saber dónde estoy todo el tiempo, eso me lleva a pensar si es que tenía algún espía que viviera lo suficientemente cerca como para poder vigilarme porque no creo que con algunos magos que pasen cerca de donde vivo y me saluden como cuando era más pequeño sea su significado de vigilancia.

-Exacto, así que tendré que get una casa para que vivamos durante las vacaciones los próximos años que esté en Londres muggles.

\- ¿Por qué no quedarnos en un hotel hasta que consigas una casa?

\- ¿Cómo son los hoteles muggles?

-Constan de una habitación para de 1 a 4 personas dependientes de lo que necesites, un baño que puede ser de diferentes tamaños y lujos, pueden tener terrazas, grandes ventanales con hermosas vistas o también pueden tener televisores; después están los servicios que ofrecen los hoteles como servicio a la habitación, admisión de mascotas, gimnasio, bar, sección de fumadores, categoría de estrellas, servicio de lavandería, piscina. También depende del tipo de hotel que necesitas si buscas un hotel por viaje de negocios o viaje de turismo, la verdad no se mucho ya que nunca me preocupé de este tipo de cosas porque creía que era pobre; lo que se lo aprendí en la escuela primaria.

-Ofrecen muchas más cosas que los hoteles en el mundo mágico. Está bien nos quedaremos este mes en un hotel hasta el 1 ° de Septiembre.

-En ese caso será mejor que me cambie de ropa, mientras que usted se ve como un hombre mayor adinerado pero excéntrico, yo me veo extraño con esta ropa a los ojos de cualquier muggle, no tengo la mejor ropa, pero puedo simular ser el nieto rebelde de usted aunque le sugiero que se saque la túnica y se arremangue las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos – dije mientras sacaba de mi baúl un jean negro con roturas a lo largo de las piernas de mi talle, una remera blanca grande con una camisa a cuadros rojos y unas zapatillas blancas un poco sucias y desgastadas. La ropa me la compre yo, pero las zapatillas eran de Dudley, no era la gran cosa, pero era lo mejor que tenía. Me fui al baño a cambiarme mientras Kreatcher guardaba mis cosas en mi baúl.

Cuando termine me acerque a Snuffles para despedirme ya que sabía que sería difícil cuidarlo si no lo permitían en el hotel y tampoco es como si pudiera llevarlo a Hogwarts.

-Lo siento amigo no puedo llevarte conmigo, espero que puedas cuidarte en las calles –dije mientras le abría la puerta trasera, el solo me lamió la mano y se fue. Hecho eso me acerque a Aaron y Kreatcher para aparecernos en el centro de Londres con mis cosas encogidas en el bolsillo de la túnica corta de Aaron. Ahora que me fijo veo que no parece tan viejo, parece un hombre maduro de unos 50 y tantos, cabello negro corto con algunas canas blancas y peinado delgado hacia atrás, alto posiblemente de 1,90, pero en forma a pesar de su edad; llevaba una túnica azul rey con una camisa negra con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, pantalones de vestir negros, impecables zapatos negros y un bastón plateado, sin la túnica y con mis sugerencias se veía más 'normal' para estar en el mundo muggle.

**(Algo** **así** **sería** **Aaron pero con cabello negro con '** **algunas** **' canas)** ****************

Al salir del callejón caminan un poco por las transitadas calles y avenidas, Harry buscando un hotel y Aaron admirando los locales, la arquitectura y la vestimenta de los muggles notando lo muy diferente a la recatada y reservada de los magos en general. En general era inquietante lo diferente que se veían ambos mundos mientras que en el mágico las estructuras de las casas y locales son de aspecto antiguo ya que no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se hizo una reconstrucción de algún.

Seguimos caminando hasta que Harry me indico un edificio _muy_ alto que según él parecía ser bastante bueno por las 3 estrellas a un lado del nombre del hotel (Hotel Forx). En cuanto entramos note que muchos se me quedaban viendo de forma descarada. _Tal vez Harry tenía razón en cuanto a la ropa._ No acercamos al mostrador donde estaba una señorita con algún tipo de uniforme supuse por ver a otras personas llevaban ropa similar según el género, pero con los mismos colores.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, ¿en qué puedo servirles? -dijo la señorita con una sonrisa agradable.

-Buenas tardes, cual es el precio de las habitaciones individuales y habitaciones con dos camas? 

-Las habitaciones individuales por noche cuestan 2.047 libras, las habitaciones con dobles camas por noche cuestan 4.758 libras.

-Okey entonces ¿una habitación para dos o dos habitaciones individuales? -Harry saludo para luego girarse y preguntarme a mí.

-Me olvide de sacar dinero –dije en un susurro un poco incómodo por no tener dinero muggle para que solo Harry me escuchara.

-No te preocupes yo traje dinero muggle –dijo para luego dirigirse a la señorita.

-Dos habitaciones individuales, y ¿existe límite de tiempo?

-Los huéspedes solo pueden alquilar una habitación hasta 2 meses luego si desea quedarse más tiempo debe renovar el contrato.

-Bien entonces, las dos habitaciones hasta el 1ro de septiembre, ¿le tengo que pagar ahora el mes o le puedo dar un anticipo?

-Un anticipo estará bien, cuando desocupen la habitación pagan su cuota que incluye el tiempo que ocupó la habitación y todos los servicios que haya ocupado, por cierto, aquí tienen un folleto con todos los servicios que tenemos para ofrecer - dijo la joven mientras nos entregaba un folleto a cada uno yo me dispuse a leer mientras Harry se hacía cargo de pagar que le entregaran las llaves de nuestras habitaciones y me guiaba a las mismas.   
/

/////////////////////////////

Nos acercamos a los ascensores y por la cara de Aarón eran las puertas más extrañas que había visto hacer una puerta; me reí mentalmente y le indiqué que entraramos. Una vez dentro de ambos, apreté el botón con el número 5 para dirigirnos al 5to piso; en el ascensor note que el movimiento no lo asustó, actuó como si estaba acostumbrado entonces, _¿Por qué reaccionó como lo hizo a las puertas?_ Al llegar a nuestro destino, salimos y fuimos a su habitación primero porque sospecho que no va a saber usar la tarjeta y cualquier cosa tecnológica que encuentre.

-Okey esta es una tarjeta que actúa como llave de la habitación, la deslizas de esta manera y cuando la luz de en verde quiere decir que está sin seguro la puerta y puedes ingresar ... -dije indicándole cómo hacerlo, al entrar caminando por un corto pasillo; la primera puerta daba a un baño de tamaño medio con una bañera / regadera, un lavamanos y un inodoro; luego continuando por el pasillo llegaron a donde estaba una cama grande en medio de la habitación con sábanas negras y un cubrecama gris oscuro un sillón de una plaza a un lado de la cama de color azul rey al otro lado de la cama había un pequeño armario con solo unas toallas blancas y un gran ventanal con terraza; al frente de la cama se encontró colgado en la pared un plasma y debajo de él había una mesa con una pava eléctrica, un par de tazas y una caja de madera con té y café; todos los muebles eran de madera rojiza y una de las paredes detrás de la cama era de color azul con algunos cuadros colgados, mientras que los demás eran de un gris claro. Luego de enseñarle cómo utilizar los electrodomésticos y responder a todas las dudas que tuviera me fui a mi habitación con la promesa de luego de descansar un poco de los sucesos en el día, fuera a cenar con él en el restaurante del hotel y hablar al día siguiente de lo que haríamos el resto de las vacaciones y los próximos años.

Mi habitación era igual a la de Aaron, lo único diferente era el color de las paredes una de color rojo presumiblemente la que se encuentra detrás de la cama con los cuadros mientras que las demás eran de color blanco; el sillón era de un color turquesa al igual que dos almohadones que se encontraban en la cama matrimonial junto con todos los muebles de color negro. Apenas me recosté en la cama en la cama me dormí de inmediato muy por el contrario de los planes de Aaron.   
///////////////////////

Luego de que Harry se fuera a su habitación luego de explicarme cómo manejar la tecnología muggle me dispuse a 'revisar' su funcionamiento. Al ser sangre pura nunca estuve en zona muggle, siempre que viaje fueron a zonas mágicas así que no tuve necesidad de estar cerca de zonas o personas 'no mágicas'. Decir que estaba impresionado era poco, ciertamente todo era muy diferente a las cosas mágicas primero el espejo/televisor multidireccional era un invento fantástico es una lástima que la tecnología no funcionara en lugares concentrados en magia, un artefacto así evitaría el aburrimiento que suelo pasar en la mansión cuando no tengo ningún trámite que arreglar o simplemente cuando ya estoy cansado de leer libros. _Tal vez si sea buena idea comprar una casa en zona muggle si puedo disponer de este artefacto cuando quiera._ Después de ver un poco de televisión y revisar los electrodomésticos, fui a la terraza a sentarme en una silla 'reclinada' con una taza de 'café' para poder analizar más tranquilo los pro y contra de hoy. _En conclusión, todo puede ser beneficioso para ambos, por un lado, yo le puedo enseñar todo lo que necesita saber sobre su posición en nuestro mundo, darle un hogar seguro al que regresar luego del colegio y si él lo desea y acepta, una figura adulta de confianza. Y si logro hacerlo lo suficientemente apto, lo podría hacer mi heredero en lugar de el idiota de mi nieto o peor, si muero si heredero todo mi dinero, bienes y demás irán al ministerio y eso es algo que no puedo permitir._  
 _//////////////////////////////_

En cuanto se despertó Harry, fue al baño para hacer sus necesidades para luego salir a la habitación de Aaron. Pidieron comida a la habitación y charlaron mientras comían para conocerse mejor, pero sin tocar mucho los temas importantes de hoy, acordando hacerlo al día siguiente.

Hecho eso al terminar y con cada uno en su habitación, ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. _Este es el mejor curso de acción al parecer._

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- 


End file.
